Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to display technical field, more specifically, the present invention relates to a method of obtaining luminance and chromaticity of white in RGBW display device using RGB display device.
Description of Prior Art
The present display devices, such as liquid crystal display device and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, etc., all use red (R) sub-pixels, green (G) sub-pixels and blue (B) sub-pixels to display a picture. However, in order to increase penetration rate, luminance and energy efficiency of the display device so as to ensure energy saving and environment protection, a display device displaying the picture using red (R) sub-pixels, green (G) sub-pixels, blue (B) sub-pixels and white (W) sub-pixels has already been developed. In such case, if luminance and chromaticity of the white (W) sub-pixels in the display device can be obtained, then the design on white balance and driving of the display device can be further improved.